The Pirate Age will Never Die
by Ichimaru Jackson
Summary: The First and Second Age has passed, now begins the third amidst the darkness of Absolute Justice Rule will the new generation of rookies be able to survive long enough the Revive the Great Pirate Age to it's former glory? Need Characters
1. The History

_Wealth, Fame Power._

_The man who acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger._

_His life was one of a man with no tomorrow, his feats insane, his dreams even more so._

_He would never turn back in the face of fear; always prepared to meet his demise with an unforgettable grin._

_Whether from the overwhelming strength of the Golden Lion Pirates._

_Waging his way through marine forces._

_Or even facing his eternal rival in combat._

_Nothing would ever stand in the way of the Pirate King._

_Even with his time cut short Gol D. Roger's fading flame of life would erupt into an unstoppable inferno that would envelope the world._

"_My fortune is yours for the taking I left everything I own in One Piece!"_

_And with that began the second great age of Piracy._

_But what's a Pirate Age without someone to lead it as the Pirate King?_

_Thus began to age of the Rookie Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy._

_Having started his journey with just a barrel one of the most unlikely candidates for Pirate King made his name known worldwide with a whopping 400,000,000 beli a mere 2 years after casting off._

_Those who sailed under Roger that met this wonder rookie would find themselves staring into the grinning face of a man they thought long since dead._

_Traversing the East Blue into the Grand Line Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates struggled the hardships of the world around them coming out on top as the claimers of the Legendary Treasure of One Piece._

_Yet their adventure hadn't ended there, not by a long shot._

_That was but one of nine dreams yet to be achieved; not to mention they still had an entire world to scour._

_The Pirate King._

_The Greatest Swordsman in the World._

_The Mapper of the Entire World._

_A Brave Warrior of the Sea._

_Finder of the All Blue._

_The Doctor who can Cure all Diseases._

_Finder of the Rio Poneglyph and discoverer of the True History._

_Builder of dream ship which would experience countless battles can overcome extreme hardships and can reach the end of the Grand Line._

_The fulfillment of returning to a beloved crewmate._

_And the ship which sailed the Straw Hats forever._

_But as time continued on the age of Pirates soon began to take back seat to the Age of Absolute Justice._

_More and more pirate crews fell to the might of the Marines lead by Fleet Admiral Akainu until only the Straw Hats remained._

_And just like the Pirate King before him once Luffy deemed his adventure complete parted with his wife and crew and turned himself into the Marines._

_Lead up the gallows in Foosha Village the new Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy gazed out at the crowd spying his crew, wife, family, and friends; and with a grin a wide and bright as the Pirate King before him shouted._

"_My fortune is yours for the taking I left everything I own in One Piece!"_

_And with that the free flame of the Pirate Age has one again begun to burn bright in darkness of Absolute Justice_

…_who will be the one to conquer the Grand Line this time?_


	2. MUST READ!

**Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

(My Part)

As of now most readers, and writers, of must already be aware of what's soon to happen on this site; if not then allow me to tell those who are still following me what's happening. To put it simply has wisely decided purge their website of any satanic impurity that is in anyway shape or form of graphic violence and/or sexuality.

Now while the reasons behind this as still somewhat muggy in my opinion, I mean I can guess but I honestly have not heard or seen any concrete reasoning for this decision from the one in charge of the site itself, I honestly cannot agree with how they feel this situation should be handled, not only as a MA fiction writer, but as a fan of other MA writers and a fan of this site.

It is quite obvious that the creators of are not seeing the full scale of consequences that will come with this decision, if stories that are considered MA are purged from this site, which include all but I believe two of the stories I have posted _(and that's only because I haven't gotten far enough in them yet)_ most of not authors of said stories will leave this site in retaliation to the forceful censorship of the work they poured their all into, for free no less, just for the sake of bettering themselves as writers and entertaining those wishing to read them.

Please correct me if I'm wrong but is it not the very definition of** fan**fiction to take a story that has already been created remake it in your own image of how you'd like to have seen things done or ways a certain scenario would have played out if ran differently?

No matter how you're looking at it this attempt to censor our work defies the very meaning behind this entire site itself. While I will not openly cause an uproar if this decision goes through it can go without saying that my updating on this site no matter how rare or far between will come to a definite halt the only posts being made being for leading people away from this site if they do so wish to read my work. _(I've already made accounts on and incase it is needed)_

**Update on my work:**

As for my fiction currently on the site I said that I would continue it and I mean it, while I have not posted in a long time I have been working my stories _(rewriting some of them quite a few times)_ and I will be posting all of my work **UNCENSORED** on this site, **AFTER THE BLACKOUT**, until I'm banned; why two reasons fist of all I will not cater to the needs of those who go to stories that have clearly been mark as having extremely sexual/violent situations _(ie This fanfic has lemons/is a pwp[porn without plot]/gore heavy)_ the writer's take necessary precautions _(I'm actually going to double check made sure I did once this is posted)_ so why should we suffer for the people ill-responsible to let their kids read this, if that is even the reason behind this decision _(again I have not seen a concrete reasoning behind this decision from the owners of this site)_.

Second this is the best publicity I can hope for I mean seriously by announcing this I'm sure there has been a massive surge in views for stories that are considered "MA". I mean think about it do you think Two Girls One Cup, Hunger Games, or even Harry freakin' Potter got where they are just on their own? No people went around saying "Hey have you seen Two Girls One Cup it has chicks eating shit in it, have you read Hunger Games they turn dead people into werewolf monsters, or don't read Harry Potter it's the devils book!" Yet as I recall all of these have been on the news which got it even more publicity _(Need I ask you who set the record fot the most box office hits it opening weekend?)_ and if you wanna get current, how many people even heard of the Cinnamon challenge before it hit the news, not me that's for sure.

But I digress all I'm saying is that I hope this decision won't go through I've been on this site for as long as I've been on and I'd have to lose it cause some people didn't think shit through.

**Note: From here on out everything is copied from other authors (the blackout message will show up again)**

A word from me, S4ik0ryu:

A lot of things have happened to me in the last month. Top two I was sick like a dying dog for week and I lost my story file to a virus. I was almost done with the chapters too.

Then I come to check out and find that it's been changed it ways that just don't suit, in short they annoy me (a lot like Megavideo did before it was taken down). But what really ticks me off is the whole purging/censoring thing that's taking place irks me the most, in way that I cannot put into words. Is this any different from the whole 'Censor the Internet' bill from a few months ago?

Here are my thoughts/opinions:

It is our right as readers and writers of fanfiction to read and write whatever we please, regardless of what it may contain: be it yaoi, yuri, lemon, or gore themed stories.

Responsible writers also add disclaimers and warnings in their stories so readers will know in advance what the story contains, so they know if it will offend them or not.

Responsible parents/adults need get off their lazy butts and moniter what their brats do and/or check out on ther internet. And install some censoring program to keep their brats from going to sites they don't them to go. Know what their kids are doing and talk to them if it concerns them, even the subject is uncomfortable or conflicts with your beliefs and etc. It is their job and shouldn't be blaming others for their neglect of their parental duties regardless of the circumstances.

As stated below by Glorious Bureden: should just create a MA section where only verified adults readers or registered members/authors should be able to access. Like and deviantart are like that, plus a few other sites I've come acrossed recently.

Unless of course Child Block software actually keeps young children from reading the more mature stories than the parents should do that and buy a good one.

Hmm, now that I've written it out I feel a little better. But I still feel compelled to criticize the staff for its decision.

1. It was mistake to announce that you were going to remove stories for their MA contents. Why? Because it will angry both readers and writers, plus young newcomers will see the announcement and will no doubt look for and read such stories even moreso than if left to their own devices. Just like I want to read the Hunger Games because of what I heard someone say about it. Two words: "Exploding Babies". And the FF staff want to take down our stories.

2. Did the staff change or did some of them become Born Again Christians? Cause this seems something a close minded Christian or someone that's really uptight will try and do. Honestly I'm Catholic and I love certain things about my religion, but I hate the whole close-minded destroy everything that 'offends' the religion it still has. Ugh, it is a really complicated issue for me. I can still feel the sting of that yard stick, ouch.

3. (Repeat from above) It is our right to read and write what we please. Plus we put up warnings in advanced! The responsible ones anyway.

4. If goes ahead with this purging of decent stories than the site will no doubt lose the vast majortiy of readers and writers. What I suggest that is those that leave the site should, instead of joining other sites, come together and create their own fanfiction website if possible. But that's just me.

I for one will take the following steps:

I will take down all my stories later today before Midnight in my timezone, expect for Azure Gaze. I was already planning on doing that anyway, after I posted the new-revised versions of said stories.

Right now I'm currentlly rewritten all three chapters, again. Weeping.

I will repost depending on what happens with . Worst case they censor us and I will have to try and get an account with . Or rather fix said account since I registered last year but now I can't log in for one reason or another.

Let your voice be heard and hope for the best.

Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks

Author's Note: A FanficPetition (Copied off Glorious Burden)

This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

Meowpuppy

Sage of Oblivion

Iopno

Grz

Silvercrystal. ct

MercuryDawn

mamoru3193

BeastWithin

gunman

2ndsly

biggbull2

iron elsar

andlaissam

kayra isis

lycanoda

Kenpach17

DarkYami Motou

Manga154

Marionnette0116

Phoenix182

catsfissh

sambit

Talonspike

Ten Commandments

dagoredhel

pac628

Black Volcaona

bloody wolf26

shizuma12

Isom

Dark Dragen

The Goddess of Darkness

Magic IS WHAT

Minako Uzumaki

River Nailo-Chaos

Kira Kyuu

johnny89644

Rune Dela Vega

jsprx

End of an Era

Senjuto

Kenesu

Deltablacknaruto

Baka Ecchi Kon

WhoKnewIWouldWrite

Deathwatch Razgriz

11martin

ryanshadow19

TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin

Ayame0217

harry1817

Blade1986

ZariGS

heavenzhell

TheSutoikku

Fayneir

Dragon Wizard 91

Final Cyn

shadowaseno

infinite-yami

TheSilentJackofallTrades

Dark Dragon of Amaterasu

notgonnasay09

m6l99 the second

RX78-3

The-Eighth-Sin

Kelligor

Sunny Lighter

Kingswriter

Fuyutaro son

Anke14

djjaca

Shawis Relzair

KitsuneDragon

HiroJiyuNaka

MasterZelva

Irishfighter

7 Winds

Arsenic Snowflake

K.S.T.M

RudyCrims

Train1

KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko

Snipa

Shiek927

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Gaia-GoddessofEarth

Marjo76

GreenRena

midnight-raven-wing

Mikhail Inspired

solitare

rajvir

CloeyMarie

The Madness Of My Life

raw666

Karryn

leighann101

Naruto-lost-deathnote

ParanoidSchizo91

kanshisha kitsune

germanyswarrior

askas30

kami no Kage

ssjgokillo

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

NoLifeKing666

santanaann

doom13

Burning Shadow Wolf

Hawner

just-alive

1sunfun

thekiler00

Shinryu the Eternal Storm God

kyuubinaruto634

Sportsman

OoOXylionOoO

Kotias

StormxD95

demonkira

Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman

Konerok Hadorak

StarGazingAtMidnight

FlameDragon14

Woodsymoments

my-dear-fangirl

LoverofLemon

irenia

OutlawJustice

alkkhes

Kingkakashi

ob niixillis

Animefangirl95

dark-phantom-dragon

Piacine

Pharos nous

Seta

Vincent Avalon

Slayer End

tenrou29

Villain84 Beta 01

Valdimarian

TheLastTest

Phoenix-Amazone

Liarana

philae89

JTFLAM

zaika

Blackmoony83

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Tsuh

Cyntalan

Kael Hyun

ChaosRune

stoddapb

Botosai2001

Kouka no Ryuu

Firestorm2004

Dericof Diname

Little Morgsi

Kuro Chidori

Death123123

lou2003us

Gohan Zero

zxasxc

RANMACAT

Faded Flight

Akuma-Heika

Dr. Blue22

ultima-owner

Lord SilverKnight

qckslvykid

Znerom

Blood Wizard

Kiukun-Nadralex

phoenixflame22

.Dawn

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan

NyaaMe0W

Sedaiv

umbra proeliator

luneta-star

linsword01

Khait Khepri

Mitsukuri Tsukiyama

AznPuffyHair

Kaori

Grindle_the_Wise

Reaper2040

Mai-Long

LIGNTNING THIEF

croix ky

germanyswarrior

squibalicious

Wicked Lovely 17

FlashDevil

fated slayer

maddnessisgood

violettruth

SagaAuraMana

death77

dracokyuubi

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Fiori75

Master-of-Mythology

Raxius

CherryBerry58

Kage no hon'no

Lathen11

Itachi Hyuuga

Yoko The Spirit Fox

Lithius Osmius

tridemonnaruto

TigerZodiacAnimeGuru

Darkmanu

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx

munesanzune

Alex189

GStarrahhxx72

EliteDog

grenouille7777

Cloud Piece

Liger01

WhiteElfElder

lancecomwar

Aeonir

Random user

James Masters

Pokethat

DanteSparda894

Faraway-R

Lord Xantos A. Fowl

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Daenerys Starcatcher

kumar9900

XXsnowXXblind

Marick Kel Thalas

lou2003us

The wolf god Fenrir

krobin02

stone20

Hattori Sei

Bonesboy15

spidermonkey92k

Katea-Nui

PZldfn

Mach68

Star1wars3

MadxHatter123

shelter

Ryuu no kage

epicallyshawn

Gilgameshtheking9791

GottaLUVmyth

Boneboy15

KatzeNoel

Siriusly Grim

Ex10

Seans

Korisovra

Unknown Shinobi

robzone

Ashes of the Dragon

Darkangel2221

honeyMellon

Fluffydruid

CyberSleepy

Gun Wraith

Trincessblack

huntershalsher13

sutam 1

Zarosian Chaos

LegendaryGamer

Cricycle

Thatguy6660

RyokoTenchi

Cyn Finnegan

Renting

YoukoTaichou

DarkusCyril

Vulkan

NostradamusMB

narusaku dramione

Dr5wolz-AA

DM2012

Darknessflamesaiyan

ImSoGodLikeIsh

hollow-kyuubi

Zerothanhedgehog

King of Hearts 129

Crowfether

Edokage

Ibskib

Chrisdz

FF8 Squall Lionhart

Dany le fou

hokage of dragon

RyuzakiLaw1

Ag3nt-T

1sniperwolf

Allena Moyashi Walker

Crono Drago

Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ichimaru Jackson


End file.
